True Heritage
by ShadowShinigamiWolf
Summary: Danny finds out that Clockwork is his true father, and it only took dying and becoming a full ghost to find out. Join Danny as he tries to learn about being full ghost, and getting used to calling Clockwork his father. The thing is, did Danny's life change for better... or worse? Rated T for safety. Clockwork and Danny, Father and son fic. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom!

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Danny." A purple cloaked ghost, AKA Clockwork, said somberly. In front of him stood a boy, more like a young man, who was 16 years of age. His name was Danny Phantom, he used to be have a human half named Danny Fenton, until he died. A few minutes prior, Clockwork had just told him something shocking about his heritage.

"So, your saying… I'm your son?" Danny asked, looking into Clockwork's full red eyes.

Clockwork nodded. "I had to give you a human family, it was for your own good. You were always half-ghost since your mother was human, I'm sorry I won't talk about her yet, but you will find out in time. I just wish that you dying wouldn't happen… so soon."

Danny nodded, taking this all in. He died of some unknown disease about a week ago, it was dormant and hit him at once, while he was walking through the streets one night after ghost hunting, and up until recently he was wandering the ghost-zone. "So… What now?" He asked.

"First I need to expose your dormant form, ecto-signature, energy type, and ghost name." Clockwork explained. Danny knew that Clockwork would continue to explain, so he didn't ask questions.

Clockwork put his hand on Danny's forehead, and Danny saw a bright flash of ecto-green. Stepping back Clockwork observed him. Danny looked down and saw, no longer his black hazmat suit, but a pitch-black hoodie with ecto-green trim and ecto-green lines running down the arms, under that was an ecto-green T-shirt, he also wore pitch-black pants with an ecto-green double pinstripe going down the legs.

"Wow…" Danny breathed. Clockwork grinned.

"Now we need your ecto-signature and energy type. Since you're a full ghost now, you need both of these. An ecto-signature is a mark that you and only you can have, it's sort of like a name. The ecto-signature glows the color of your energy type."

Danny took that all in before Clockwork continued.

"There are several different energy types, each a different color. Your ghost core prefers a certain type, thus making that kind of energy your energy type. It's usually the color of your ecto-blasts. In order for us to find that out, I need to give you your ecto-signature."

Clockwork took Danny's hand and turned it so the palm was facing down. He put two of his fingers at the center of his hand, and it glowed white. Danny saw some sort of design start to form in white. When it finished, he was left with a white design of a wolf howling at a crescent moon.

After that Clockwork put the same two fingers over what used to be his heart, but it was now his ghost core. The same white flash as before appeared, and what happened a few seconds ago repeated itself. He looked down his shirt to see the same wolf symbol glowing white, just larger. It took up half his chest.

"This symbol is your ecto-signature, it defines you. No other ghost, active or gone forever, has had this signature before. It will glow the color of your energy type." Clockwork said, Danny only stared in amazement. "You know, only the father can do this, give the signature to his offspring."

"Really? So that means I really _am_ your son, not that I mind, but it just proves it then." Danny said.

"Here, these are to hide your symbol from humans." His father said, tossing a pair of black leather gloves to him. "Now its time to find out your energy type." Clockwork said, putting his hand over Danny's ghost core.

An ecto-green light came from his palm and was absorbed by his ghost core. Next was a yellowish-gold, followed by red, then purple, even pink, until finally Clockwork released an icy-blue energy wave from his palm. When it was absorbed into Danny's ghost core, it somehow felt different from all the rest. Clockwork took his hand away, and Danny looked at the back of his hand. The wolf symbol was glowing an icy-blue color, and Danny assumed the other one was all well.

"Your energy type is ice. It makes sense because you're an ice elemental. Now all your ghostly energy attacks are using this energy. You may find that your eyes now glow an unearthly ice-blue, and your ecto-beams are the same color as well. There may be more changes, but you will learn them, in time." Clockwork explained, he seemed to be doing a lot of that.

"Finally we need to give you a new name." Clockwork said.

"Would Phantom work?" Danny asked.

"Yes, that would be fine. Now I'm going to show you around the tower, try not to get lost." Clockwork said, turning around.

Clockwork showed him all kinds of rooms, some where portals that lead to places around the world. There was the library, Clockwork's study, several bathrooms, several guest rooms, Clockwork's room, and finally his room.

Opening the door, he was greeted by seeing a queen size bed in the center of the room against the far wall. There was a desk beside two bookshelves in the corner by the door, a globe rested at the top of one bookshelf. A large map of the ghost-zone took up that half of the wall and was hanging above the desk. The room was mostly black, white, and ice-blue, with some ecto-green. There was a door that Danny guessed lead to a bathroom. He also had a closet door on the other side of the room.

"I also ask you that when we have guests, to have your hood up. You will find it's fairly large, probably larger then you think. Your free to enter the human world as you please, you may even see the people you miss most. There is a door down the hall on the far right that leads to your ghost portal. I even made it where when you enter that portal to return, it brings you back here. " Clockwork said, walking out of the room.

Following Clockwork's directions, he found himself at the door. Turning the doorknob, he opened the door, walking through the portal he found himself in his old basement. It was just how his 'parents' left it. Half eaten pizza, tangled wires, unfinished inventions, and some finished inventions.

Going invisible and intangible, he flew up through the ceiling and into the living room. He saw his family sitting there, talking somberly to Sam and Tucker.

"There is a ghost nearby, head south of you current direction" A robotic female voice called out. It was the Fenton-Finder, and it was laying beside Maddie.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz looked up in shock and hope, while Jack and Maddie jumped out of there seats. They held the Fenton-Finder out towards him, staring intently at the GPS on it. They walked towards him, and he flew to the other side of the room.

"Mom, Dad, for the last time there's no such thing as ghosts!" Jazz said.

"Maybe Jazz is right, Jack. This thing needs to be fixed, it's still very buggy." Maddie said to her husband.

"Maybe." Jack mumbled, walking down to the basement, followed by Maddie.

Danny landed on his feet and pondered what to do, more like what to say.

"We know it's you Danny." Sam called out in a low voice.

He turned visible again, and in what seemed like a millisecond, they had him in a tight group-hug. They were saying things like, 'How are you here?' and 'Where were you?'. He assumed they hadn't found his body, so they thought he was still alive… err… half-alive.

"Oh you know, around." Danny said with a grin. Sam punched his shoulder after he said that.

"Is that all you can say after being missing for a week?" She said, ticked off.

"What can I say? I have a good reason." Danny said in a somber tone. Sam's tone of voice changed instantly.

"What happened?" She asked, Tucker agreed with her.

"I…" He began, hesitantly. "I'll tell you later…" He trailed off.

"Little brother, you look different." Jazz said, noticing his ice-blue eyes and new clothes."

"Clockwork gave them to me. That's where I was at, at Clockwork's tower." He said.

"For a whole week, Danny?" Sam asked accusingly. "I know your lying."

"Like I said, I'll tell you later. But first let's go back up to my room so my… parents… don't find me." Danny smirked on the inside, he was going to bait them, see if they could figure it own on their own. He doubt they would.

Climbing the stairs and going up to his old bedroom, he sat on the bed, Jazz shut the door behind them. Sam sat in his desk chair and Tucker sat on the floor in the middle of the room, laying on his back with his arms behind his head.

"So," Sam began. "Spill."

* * *

I know i'm supposed to be working on Ghost in Death City! But i've got writer's block for that story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dont own Danny Phantom!

* * *

"Ok." Danny sighed. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about where were you?" Sam said, slightly annoyed.

"Like I said before, I was at Clockwork's." Danny answered. From the look he got from Sam, he didn't think she believed him.

"Okay, what about your new look?" Jazz asked as she was leaning against the door.

"Clockwork gave them to me." Danny said, picking at his leather glove. At least it wasn't a total lie. He had only decided to wear the right leather glove, he thought it made him look cooler.

"So why were you at Clockwork's, dude?" Tucker asked, sitting up.

Danny just shrugged and replied. "I just was."

Just then he heard his parents running up the stairs, mostly Jack's though, for obvious reasons. He heard cries of 'ghost' and 'Maddie grab that ecto-gun'.

Sam turned to him. "Quick, turn back!" She whispered franticly.

"No time." He said, sinking under the bed. He really wanted to have some fun right now, so he was going to let them catch him. Right when they think they have him, he'll make his escape. He heard the door open, and more footsteps.

"There is a ghost eight feet ahead, you would have to be some kind of moron to not see the ghost in front of you." Danny heard the Fenton-Finder say.

"Jack there's nothing here, unless…" Maddie trailed off. He heard the sound of bedsprings and his friends trying to convince them that there was no ghost in here.

The mattress lifted up, and Danny let himself go visible. The Fenton's grabbed their weapons and aimed it at him. He just smirked and sat up, the bed-frame going in-between him.

"What? Can't a ghost get a little sleep around here?" Danny fake-pouted.

"Don't move spook!" Jack yelled, charging up his ecto-gun.

"Gladly." Danny said, standing up and walking out of the bed-frame and into the center of the room. He held his hands up in mock defeat. Jack and Maddie fired at him, and he created a shield. It helped that his hands were up at that time, he didn't even have to move them. Clockwork was right, his energy was icey-blue in color.

Already feeling bored he decided to finish up. Taking the moment of the Fenton's short pause, he sank through the floor all the way down into the basement. He felt an unusual joy in teasing his adoptive parents, so he destroyed a few ghost-hunting gadgets before flying into the portal.

He found himself in front of the same door he entered before. _So Clockwork's spell must have worked. _He thought to himself. Walking back down the hall, he went into his room. He left the door cracked slightly before sitting down at the edge of his bed. He felt like taking a quick nap before dinner.

So, taking off his glove and hoodie, he threw them on top of the desk. Not even bothering to cover up, he closed his eyes and dozed off.

"Danny… Danny." Clockwork's voice rang out in his head. Cracking open his eyes, he saw Clockwork standing over him. Sitting up he yawned. "What is it, Father?"

Clockwork smiled a little when he said that, but when Danny noticed it, it disappeared so fast that Danny thought he was just seeing things.

"It's time for dinner." Clockwork said, floating out of the room and down the hall into the dining room. Throwing his feet over the side of the bed, Danny got up and walked over to the desk. Putting his hoodie on and glove on, he walked out the door and into the dining room.

There was a roasted turkey sitting at the center of the table, with chopped carrots around it. The table itself was only able to hold ten people, two on one side, two on the other and one at each end. There were two plates set up, both at the ends of the table. Along with the turkey were mashed potato's, and rolls.

"It was something I could cook up that was simple." Clockwork said behind him. Danny jumped and turned around. Clockwork was hiding an amused smirk on his face, but his eyes showed it.

"It's a little like Thanksgiving, isn't it?" Danny asked. Clockwork nodded, and sat down at one end of the table. Following his example, Danny sat at the opposite end.

When he went to reach for the knife to cut a piece of turkey off, but the knife started to move on it's own, and so did his plate. The table set practically served itself. Danny gawked in amazement.

He started to eat, the turkey was cooked perfectly, and all of it tasted wonderful. Clockwork started to eat across the table from him.

Danny swallowed and asked. "Clockwork, if we're ghosts, then why do we need to eat?"

Clockwork swallowed. "We can still taste, Daniel. We don't need to eat to gain energy, in fact our stomachs can hold an infinite amount of food and not become bloated."

"So we'll always win an eating competition?" Danny asked, taking another bite.

Clockwork chuckled. "Yes, we would win."

The rest of the dinner went like that, with some small talk and a few 'can you pass me this' or 'can you pass me that'. After dinner, Danny went back up his room to sleep. Even though ghosts don't need to sleep, he had nothing else better to do.

When he was laying on his bed, he found he couldn't sleep. The weight of everything that had happened fell on his shoulders, and he felt suffocated in his room. So, deciding to get some fresh air, he went into the door that lead to Fenton Works. Flying up through the ceiling and out of the house, he flew over the streets of Amity. Nobody was out this late at night, so he didn't have to worry about being seen. He pulled off his glove to get another look of his mark. It was unique, as Clockwork had said, and it still amazed Danny that ghosts could be so different.

After flying for about an hour, he felt it was time to go back. Once he was back in his room he flopped down onto the bed, not even bothering to lift the blankets, and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating! I even had most of this chapter already written too! But hey, stuff happens. I'll try to update this story more often, I probably will because I've got writer's block for my other story Ghost in Death City still.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer!: I don't own anything, just the idea for this story.

* * *

Danny woke up the next morning, or what he thought was morning, after a rough night of sleep. He didn't feel very rested, but then again, ghosts don't need rest. Getting up out of the bed, he decided to take a shower. He fell asleep in his hoodie, so he pulled it off and threw it on his bed along with his glove.

Walking into the bathroom yawning, he shut the door and locked it behind him. He took of his shirt and looked at his mark again, as if the more he saw it the more it would seem real. Turning on the hot water, he let the shower warm up. When it was, he added a little cold water to make it a comfortable temperature.

He took off his shoes, which he also slept in, and the rest of clothes. Stepping under the water he thought about all that's happened. _First I die without my friends and family knowing, then Clockwork tells me he's my real father and that the Fenton's aren't my parents. But why would they keep me?_ The last thought nagged at him. _Should I ask? Even if I wanted to, it's not like I could get near them anymore._

Finishing up his shower and drying himself off, he got dressed and went back into his room. Putting his socks and shoes back on, along with his glove and hoodie, he left his room and walked down the hall to the Fenton's portal door. He opened the door and entered, then flew out of Fenton Works. He decided to visit Sam and Tucker, since it was only Saturday. He stopped off at Tucker's first, since he couldn't just knock on the door anymore, he phased into Tucker's room. Tucker was playing Xbox in his room, playing what looked like Modern Warfare.

Danny became visible. "Hey Tuck."

Tucker jumped. "Why do you always do that!"

Danny just laughed and shrugged. "Dunno, it's just fun. Wanna go to Sam's house? I've got nothing really better to do."

"Sure dude." Tucker replied, turning off his game. When he turned around Danny grabbed him by the arms and phased out of the room. Flying over to Sam's house was fairly quiet, when he got there he noticed that Sam's curtains were open. If they were closed then Danny knew he shouldn't enter, but they were open, so he phased into the room with Tucker. Landing on the ground, Danny made him and Tucker visible again. Sam still jumped like Tucker, but nowhere near as bad.

"Hey Danny." She said.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us. We could go somewhere, it's Tucker's turn to decide where to go though." Danny said.

"That sounds fine. So, where to, Tucker?" She replied.

"How about… the mall?" Tucker suggested.

"Fine with me." Danny said.

"Same here. Let's go Danny"

Danny grabbed their arms and phased out of the room. They flew towards the mall and stopped at the entrance. Danny let go of his friends and walked inside.

"Danny, aren't you going to change back?" Sam asked, and Danny just shrugged.

"Come on guys, let's go." He called over his shoulder. Sam looked at Tucker, who just shrugged as well.

After eating, and visiting several stores, the trio had gotten bored. They decided to leave the mall and where now at the entrance. Tucker looked down at his watch.

"It's 7:00 already." Tucker said, looking back up.

"Want to come over to my place?" Danny asked.

"Sure." They chorused.

Because Danny flew there, they made it in about a few minutes. Phasing into Danny's old room, he put them down before sitting in his desk chair. Sam sat on his old bed, and Tucker laid on the floor again. Mindlessly spinning around in his chair, Danny sighed. _How am I going to tell them everything? _He thought to himself. There was a knock at the door downstairs, Danny didn't think much of it, so he just continued spinning around in his chair. He heard the loud footsteps of his father run to the door from the lab. Then him shouting for Maddie, followed by more footsteps.

"Wonder what's going on." Tucker muttered.

"I dunno, I'm gonna go find out. You guys can come with me or stay here, whichever you prefer." Danny said getting to his feet, going invisible and intangible, then sinking through the floor.

He saw The Fenton's, including Jazz, standing by the door. His gaze fell on the people at the door. Two men, wearing police uniforms. Jack let them enter, and then went and sat down, followed by the rest of his family. The cops stayed standing, as if this wasn't going to take long, or the fact that there were no more places to sit, Danny wasn't sure.

Sam and Tucker came down the stairs to see what was going on. His adoptive family glanced at them.

"When did you get here?" Maddie asked.

"Uhh… You were in the lab when we got here. Jazz let us in." Sam said, sending Jazz a look saying to play along. Maddie seemed to buy that answer.

"As you all know, Danny Fenton went missing about a week ago. We found him this morning-" One cop began, but was cut off by Maddie.

"Oh thank God, where is he? Is he all right?" She asked, sighing in relief.

"Actually," The second cop said, his face grim. "Danny Fenton was found dead. We need you to come with us to make sure it's him, it's standard protocol."

Maddie's breath hitched in her throat. "He's… _dead?_" She fell to her knees, sobbing. Jack put a hand on her shoulder, trying to fight back tears, and she leaned on him. Jazz was like her mother, crying her eyes out.

Danny heard Sam whisper something to Tucker behind him. Deciding he had enough of this, he flew up to his old room, not even feeling like going back to Clockwork's right now. He knew Sam and Tucker would barge in any second and start bombarding him with questions, anyway. As if on cue the door burst open. Sam pointed a Fenton wrist-ray at him, where she got it at Danny had no clue.

"Your not Danny!" Sam yelled.

"Quiet Sam! You don't want the others to hear you!" Danny said franticly.

"They all left with the cops, there's nothing stopping me from destroying you right now. Now tell me, what did you do to Danny? Why did you kill him?" She said, on the verge of shouting at him.

"I _am_ Danny!" He said.

"Sure you-" Sam began but was cut off. She seemed to freeze in place, and so did Tucker. Danny found that he also couldn't move or do anything.

"Time… out." Danny heard Clockwork say from somewhere behind him. He felt something go around his neck, and he was able to move again. Looking down he saw one of Clockwork's time medallions.

"You deserve some time to think, Danny. Like how you're going to tell them without her blowing your core out." Clockwork said, floating in front of him.

"But how can I?" Danny asked.

"Tell them everything, from beginning to end." Clockwork replied. "Time…" He began, but Danny cut him off.

"Wait! What about this medallion?" Danny asked.

"Keep it with you and wear it at all times." Clockwork ordered.

"Time… in." The time ghost said, going through a portal he made back into the ghost zone.

"-are." Sam finished.

"Just let me explain everything first! You should give me al least that!" Danny tried to reason.

Sam seemed to think about this for awhile, until she finally decided. "Fine. Tell me everything, and don't miss any detail. After that I'll decide if you're really Danny, as you say you are."

"Okay, can you please put the wrist-ray down though?" Danny asked. Sam keep it pointed at him, so he took that as a 'No'.

He sighed. "Okay. After eating with you guys at the Nasty Burger, I went home. It was already late, and as I was taking a shortcut through an alleyway, I felt very sick and collapsed. I ended up dying from a rare disease. I wandered the ghost-zone for a whole week, until I found Clockwork's Tower. There, he took me in and told me something. He said that he's my real father, and that my mother was human. So I was a halfa from the start, and the ghost portal just exposed my powers. He guided me through becoming a full ghost, thus my change in appearance. And a few minutes ago, they found my body." Danny explained, winded.

Sam eyed him for a moment, then put her wrist-ray down. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us that you died?"

"I… I was waiting for the right moment." Danny said, looking down.

Danny walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He felt his shoulder getting wet. "I'm still here though, right?" He said to her. He felt her nod in his shoulder.

"I can't believe it, dude." Tucker said glumly.

"Guy's, it's not like I'm leaving. I'm still here. I promise I won't leave for a long time, I promise." Danny said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dont own anything!

* * *

They were interrupted by the front door closing downstairs. Sam broke the hug and looked up at him.

"Quick you gotta hide!" She whispered franticly.

Before Danny could make a move, Jazz's voice was heard from outside the door. "Guys?" She asked through the door. After no answer was heard, she opened the door and walked in. "Danny. Why didn't you tell us?" Hurt was clear in her voice.

"I… didn't know how you guys would take it." He said, finding the medallion Clockwork gave him to keep much more interesting. He put it underneath his shirt and looked back up at them.

"I need to head back to Clockwork's lair now. I don't know if I'll have time to return for awhile." He said, going intangible. He then phased through the floor and into the basement, going through the portal on his way back home.

-Linebreak-

Danny stood next to Clockwork in the observation room later that night.

"I'm sure you have more questions." His father said still watching the viewing screen, breaking the silence that was hung over them.

"Yes. Like how my adoptive parents accepted me." Danny replied.

"They truly believe you're their son. I gave your family, doctors, and any other important people that was close to your family memories about you. I came up with forged documents with _Fenton _as your last name." Clockwork explained.

Danny stayed silent for awhile as he took that in. "So what now?" He asked.

"I'll train you to take my place. It won't happen for some time, but when I feel your ready, I'll hand the title over to you." Clockwork said. "We'll need to change your clothes again, but not by much. Their in you room, on your bed."

Nodding, Danny left the room. Once he was inside his own room, he grabbed the clothes Clockwork was talking about and put them on. Standing in front of a mirror he found on the inside of his closet, he took in his new appearance. He wore a black T-shirt with a dark grey long sleeved shirt underneath it, black pants, and black steel-toed combat boots. He also had a silver chain that was used as his belt. He pulled the extra to his side and skipped two loop-holes, making the chain hang off in a hammock-like way. To top it all off, he had a cloak like Clockwork's, except it was solid black. Sighing, he went back down to the observation room to see that Clockwork hadn't moved.

"When we have guests, we pull out hoods up." Clockwork said, when Danny got closer to him. Reaching behind him in puzzlement, Danny felt a hood hanging off the shoulders of the cloak. _Weird, never noticed it there before. _He thought to himself.

"Your training begins tomorrow, now go ahead and get some sleep." Clockwork said, turning to look at him.

"Okay… Dad." Danny said, then went up to his room. Even though he didn't see it, Clockwork smiled at the comment.

-Linebreak-

The next year was filled with almost constant training, leaving hardly any room for himself. Clockwork had introduced him to the Ghost-Zone as Phantom and, surprisingly, nobody realized it was him. He had learned to use his mind for several things, like telekinesis, teleporting things from one place to another, as long as they were small, and seeing the future. The latter he was still very new to, and wasn't very good at. Clockwork said he would get better with time, and Danny didn't know if he meant that as a pun or not. He had also learned how to create and close his own portals into the human world and Ghost-Zone at will, along with any other natural ghost abilities.

At the moment, Clockwork was giving him more physical training. About half of his training revolved around his stamina and reflexes, and the other half was more mental training.

Clockwork had told him to dodge several things in the room, and they all came at him from several angles. He dodged silverware, household objects, ecto-beams, bullets, and anything else Clockwork decided to use. He successfully dodged everything in the room, and Clockwork gave him a smile.

"You did good today, and don't worry, your training is almost complete. Your training is done, except for a few lose ends here and there." He said.

"Thanks father." Danny grinned, walking out of the training room.

Once in his room, he took off his cloak and fell onto the bed, instantly falling into a dreamless sleep. Waking up, he stretched with a yawn. He took a shower and got dressed, then sat back down on the edge of his bed. _The whole day for myself, huh? _He thought to himself. Smiling, he knew what he was going to do. Trying out his new power, he opened a portal into Amity Park, right behind Casper High.

The school day was about to start, and he saw several old classmates walking into the building. Among those people he saw Sam and Tucker. Turning back to the building, he looked around and used his ice powers to make a mirror in front of him. His hair had grown out in the back, and was a lot messier in the front.**(AN. Think of Identity Crisis) **He didn't bring his cloak with him, so he looked like a normal teenager, if not a little like a punk. He willed a backpack along with anything else he'd need for class.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he walked inside the building. Entering the office he walked up the lady.

"Um.. I'm a knew student and I need a schedule." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay, I just need your name." She said with a smile.

_Dang it, I didn't even remember that part._ He scolded himself. "Daniel… Time." he said, hopefully without much hesitation.

"I'll go check the files, wait here." The lady said, turning around and going in a back room. _Crap, I don't any files. _He thought. The lady came back with a sheet of paper. "Here you go, also here's your locker. Schools about to start in a couple of minutes."

He thanked her and took the sheet. Walking of the office, he thought to himself. _How did… Wait a minute. Clockwork, of course!_ He mentally slapped himself.

He checked his locker number and schedule. His breath hitched in his throat. They were all the same as Danny Fenton. He went to his locker, there weren't very many people in the halls at this time, and ran to his first hour class. Just his luck that he had Mr. Lancer _and _his friends. He walked down the halls to start his first day as a Junior in High School.

* * *

No I haven't forgotten this story, I've just neglected it. -pets story- Err.. - coughs- Yeah. This story is the next one on my list 'o things to get done.

Also, don't flame me for using that name. **I'm not copying RaeSoul!** I'm not taking ownership of the name either. It just fits. If people are gonna complain, I'll change it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

* * *

Danny walked down the halls to his next class after stopping by his locker. Sighing, he opened the door. Mr. Lancer was in the middle of teaching a lesson and stopped mid-sentence. Danny gazed around the room, meeting the surprised looks from Sam and Tucker, and the questioning looks from the A-Listers.

"Uh… I'm the new student." Danny said, switching his gaze back to Mr. Lancer.

"Ah yes, Daniel Time. Please, you can have the seat in the back of the room." The teacher said, pointing to a seat behind Star. "But before you sit down, please tell us a little more about yourself." Mr. Lancer stopped him before he could walk over to his new desk.

_Time to make a good first impression. _Danny thought to himself.

"My name's Daniel Time, you can call me whatever you want. I don't very much to say otherwise." Danny said, throwing a glance at Dash somewhere in the middle of his sentence.

He walked over to his new desk, the chain hitting his leg as he walked. Sitting down he glanced around the room and, seeing everybody else have theirs out, grabbed his notebook and a pencil.

"So you're a new student, huh?" Star asked, turning around. Paulina was in the seat next to Star and turned around as well. Star continued at his nod. "Well my name's Star, and this is Paulina." She said pointing with her thumb over her shoulder at his former crush.

Even though he knew their names already he grinned. "Nice to meet you both."

"Okay class." Mr. Lancer began, opening the lesson book. "I want you to do lessons three and four."

-Linebreak-

Walking out of the building, Danny spotted his old friends standing at their old meeting place. As he got closer he waved. "Hey guys."

"After two years, Danny? You said you would visit us!" Sam exclaimed as he got closer.

"Sorry, Clockwork's been keeping me busy." He replied in a hushed tone, looking around to make sure nobody could hear them.

"Busy with what?" Tucker asked, looking through his PDA.

"Training."

"For?" Sam questioned.

"I'm going to take his place one day." Danny said.

They seemed content with what he told him, so they started to walk towards the Nasty Burger. About halfway there however, he sensed a ghost nearby. He stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong, dude?" Tucker asked.

"There's a ghost." Danny responded.

"But your ghost sense didn't go off." Sam said.

Before Danny could say anything, the street they where on was bathed in a ghostly-green color. He ran down a nearby alley and willed his cloak to him. He pulled it over his face and flew out of the alleyway.

He saw Skulker flying in the middle of the street. "Run prey! If your puny hero doesn't show his face soon-" Skulker was shouting to the running pedestrians.

"Hey Skulker." Danny- better known as Phantom in his current appearance- called out.

Said hunter whirled around. "Phantom! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

Phantom shrugged. "Finished my training already."

"Why are you here though?" Skulker persisted.

"Why is that any of your business?" Phantom countered.

Skulker stayed silent at that, the city below him forgotten.

"Stop destroying the city Skulker." The black-cloaked ghost demanded.

"I'm looking for the little hybrid whelp, and nothing is going to get in the way of my hunt!" Skulker charged forward.

_Arrogant fool… _Danny thought to himself as he side-stepped the punch thrown at him.

"Are you sure you want to fight me, Skulker?" Phantom asked calmly.

As his answer, Skulker grinned and flew back a few feet. He fired a few missiles from his armor, and Danny braced himself. At impact a cloud of smoke formed around the two fighting figures.

"For Clockwork's son, you don't put up much of a fight." Skulker boasted with a smirk.

That smirk soon faded as the smoke cleared. Phantom floated there with a smile on his face. Phantom dashed towards Skulker and grabbed the metal ghosts arms. He planted his feet on Skulker's chest and pulled. The arms were ripped from the sockets and fell to the ground in a heap of metal and wires. Skulker just stared down at where his arms would normally be.

"Now what was that about me not putting up much of a fight?" Phantom asked in a clam voice laced with venom. "Go, and leave this city alone." He demanded.

Skulker flew away in fear of the floating time apprentice. Phantom flew back into the alley, took off his cloak and willed it away. Sighing, he walked out of the alley.

His friends ran up to him. "Wow, dude. That was amazing." Tucker said with a grin, and gave him a thumbs-up.

"It was nothing really." Danny grinned.

"I've never seen you fight like that before, Danny, you barely even fought at all." Sam said.

"I've learned new things." Danny replied.

* * *

Oh wow... Short chapter. Sorry guys :P I'm taking a break for this story, but only a short one so that I can get more ideas. Like the problem of the story.


End file.
